pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Madmikeyd
Welcome! Hi Madmikeyd -- we are excited to have Public Domain Super Heroes as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Public Domain Super Heroes" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Hi Mad Mikey D! My name is Nathan and I'm a Wikia Helper for the Entertainment Team as well as an Administrator on the Marvel, DC, Image and Dark Horse Wikis. I just wanted to say hi and Welcome to the Wikia family. If you ever have any questions about how to do anything, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you pretty quickly (usually). Have fun! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Uncle Sam Appears in Project Superpowers issue #0 American Spirit sketch. Mini-series Catagories Added categories for the Superpowers spin offs.Not sure if it is too repetitive compared to the existing P.S. category. What do you think ? Spotlight Request Hi. Public Domain Super Heroes looks really good and I have added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Collaboration of The Week First, I'd like to thank for a great wiki. On the front page there is a header called "Collaboration of The Week." Is the intention to make each character's entry look more akin to how they look on sites like Wikipedia? If so, is there are guideline for how they should look. --Ifrippe 18:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the answer.--Ifrippe 19:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up Madmikeyd - Crimsoncrusader Questionable Status Characters Would it be OK to add MLJ characters who have not been revived by Archie and whose stories and comics are in the public domain. Thanks, I'll add only the obscure characters right now. By the way though with the MLJ heroes of the golden age who were later revived, it is the same situation as Blue Beetle. Also, Archie's Fly is definitely not in the public domain as well as Jaguar since they originated after the company change names and their comics were renewed since they are not golden age heroes. THANX!! Hey thanks for adding the categories and info to my pages, M. You're a champion!! Ciao, SimonKirby 01:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: General History Articles? Hi, it's me again. I was wondering if we need some general history articles, covering the development of the superhero genre during the 30s and 40s. We could also deal with issues like the post-war decline, the rise of crime and horror comics, and the establishment of the Comics Code. Let me know what you think, I'm always open to suggestions. How about we add that to the FAQ since it is related to why these characters are in the public domain in the first place. - Crimsoncrusader Imprints and sub-categories To make the main characters page less cluttered, is it okay if I remove all imprints (provided that they have I link it the companies main page)? For example, is it okay to remove the imprints Tem and Helnit, since they are already linked under Holyoke? Thanks for letting me know about the Savy Sites. It's awesome the site is getting some recognition. - Crimsoncrusader Request for input MadMikeyD - Wanted to ask if you’d seen the message I left as CrimsonCrusader’s page about “Recommendations and Best Practices” for inclusion of characters and making recommendations rather than “establishing” PD status here? It would make for a more comprehensive guide to these characters. I feel there a good many contributions I could make to the wiki, but I am frankly hesitant. I have found myself on the bad side of a wiki debate before, and want to be get guidance from the Administrator before making the effort. Basically, taking Plastic Man as an example, I’d rather he be included with a disclaimer regarding trademark, than banish him from a database which includes every other character who appeared with him in Police #1. Does that make sense? Trademarks on other heroes would basically include every Quality published hero, as DC has claimed most of those, whether correctly or not. --Fantasium 03:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Fantasium , I actually created a Plastic Man page as our 500th page, but I had to delete it at the request of the other administrators. Plus, DC does not have trademarks on every Quality character by the way. So, I would just let it drop for the moment and just add some non-questionable characters to the wiki. Add some Nedor, Lev Gleason,Non-Marvel family Fawcett, Holyoke, or some other approved publisher characters instead or maybe something from myth or literature. Let me know if you have any questions. - Crimsoncrusader Regarding a story I wanted to share I recently posted a short story that uses Public Domain characters on my blog. I was hoping I can get some feedback from other editors and I was wondering how I should go about sharing it. Creating a Community Hi Mike. I tried contacting you through your other site, but I don't know if you got my message. My name is Jason, and I am the creator of the Free Universe site (universe.1free.ws). Your characters have profiles on my site, with original artwork by yours truly. I hope you don't mind me taking some creative liberties in adding info on some of the characters, but if you'd like to add any more specific ideas yourself, I'd be happy to include that info in the profiles. Anyway, I've been attempting to contact some of the major contributors and admins of this wiki about an idea I have. One of the other major reasons why I created my site, was that I was very frustrated that this wiki did not provide an easy way to communicate with the community that is interested in these characters. I felt I had no way to ask questions or make suggestions. I have only recently come to find these "talk pages" and I'm still getting used to them. They are, quite frankly, a little hard to follow, and I'm not sure that many people even know about them. So, part of my purpose in creating my new site, was to create a forum, where people like us could communicate, debate issues and answer questions for newbies. Unfortunately, my site has yet to gain any real fllowing and nobody has registered on the forums. So, I have proposed an idea to crimsoncrusader, the most prolific admin on this site, and he likes my idea, but he'd like me to shop it around to see how others felt. My idea is that I would be willing to change the graphics on my existing forum to make it a joint PDSH wiki / Free Universe forum, if you guys would be willing to link to that forum on this site and make it an official meeting spot. I'd also be happy to make any admins on this site, admins on the forums. I really think everyone on this site could benefit from an improved means of communication. I think it would go a long way towards encouraging more people to get involved in our efforts. It might also help establish a community that is ready and willing to create new freely licensed characters. I just think it would be a big benefit. Let me know what you think, if you get a chance. *Sorry for the delay in my response, I've been away for military training. I've checked out your site and it looks very good. It was especially gratifying seeing someone else's artwork of the characters I created. Good work. I would be happy to link PDSH to your forum. Madmikeyd 16:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Crimsoncrusader and expanding the wiki's scope Crimsoncrusader has expressed his desire to expand the focus on this wiki. Now, the last time this topic was brought up, we agreed to add non-comic characters so long as they appeared in comics. Now, Crimsoncrusader wants to expand the wiki to public domain characters in general (literature, film, etc). Now, personally, I would prefer to limit this wiki to comic book characters (because it would keep wiki from getting too cluttered and unfocused), but I am also believe that wiki's policy decisions should be determined through majority consensus (it strikes me as the most fair), so I intend to put the issue to a vote. But before I do so, I want to get your take on the matter (since you are the founder of the wiki and all). --Strannik01 01:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Let me explain the idea of my expansion. The wiki is called the Public Domain Superheroes Wiki, so I figure that should include any superhero in any media whether its pulps, comics, literature, movies, and etc. Even though some characters such as Black Bat (1) or Commando Cody have yet to appear in a comic, they fit the mold of the comic book character and would easily translate into comics. Basically all public domain characters that are relevant to comics should be included. This includes masked vigilantes, jungle heroes, swashbucklers, cowboys, gods, monsters, and cartoon characters. Crimsoncrusader 02:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for the delay in my response. I have been not very actively involved here, as the rest of you guys have been very good about taking care of things. This wiki has already far exceeded anything I had originally envisioned. I personally have no problem branching out the wiki to a more diverse assortment of characters. I do feel a vote is the best way to go about deciding this.Madmikeyd 20:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) * Thank you for your response, Madmikeyd. I'll put the matter up for vote tomorrow. --Strannik01 01:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) * Agreed lets get a vote started. Crimsoncrusader 01:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Slide Gallery Hi Madmikeyd, Simon here. As you've probably noticed, I've been experimenting with the slide gallery function over the past few days. You might be interested in putting one on the main page to jazz things up a little. I've created a "sandbox" version in case you want to see how it might look: [[User:SimonKirby/Main|'Main Page With Slide Gallery']] It's configured for Monobook, so it'll probably look a little different if you're using the "New Look" skin. Let me know what you think; we could have a different slide gallery every month if you like the idea. Cheers, SimonKirby 11:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Code Apparently, the images have to be exactly 673 by 410, otherwise it simply won't work. I had to modify the pictures in photoshop to get the correct sizes, but that wasn't a big problem. If you're happy with the gallery as it looks now, just cut and paste this code directly onto the Main Page: File:PDSH01.jpg|PDSH|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Man|linktext=STRIKING A BLOW FOR LIBERTY: PDSH leads the Battle of the Public Domain!! CMjr.jpg|Captain Marvel Jr.|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel_Jr.|linktext=A BOLT OF FREEDOM: Captain Marvel Jnr. rocks the Axis!!!!!! Spysmashero1a.jpg|Spy Smasher|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Spy_Smasher|linktext=SCOURGE OF THE SABOTEURS!!! Spy Smasher vows revenge!! BlackCat01.jpg ‎|Black Cat|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cat|linktext=BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!!! Hollywood's glamorous star detective! As I said, if everyone likes the idea, we can have a new slide gallery every month. We could nominate which pictures to use, once we crop them to the correct dimensions, it's an easy matter to upload them here and alter the gallery code to include them. :I was trying to do that myself for some of the other Wikis I work on, but it wasn't working out. If you need some help, leave some links on my talk page and I'll and see what I can do. Cheers, SimonKirby 00:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Madmikeyd - thanks for starting this site, I find myself coming here a lot, particularly to find new characters for art commissions. Combined with digitalcomimuseum.com, this is a great resource. : 15:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The Penguin No, not the Batman villain ;-) There was a Canadian "White" called "Wow" Comics, which featured a character called the Penguin. See ComicVine or International Hero for info. A reproduction of Wow is here, along with many others. If you click on the link immediately below the cover called "Copyright/Source", it takes you to a page that says the comic is "© Nelvana Limited. Reproduced with the permission of Nelvana Limited." However, I asked the question of whether it's PD on Golden Age Comics. Looks like there's no substantiating evidence that there is a valid current copyright holder. What are your thoughts? 11:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Hi, Simon here again. I've posted a few ideas on the Forum page, if you find time, could you look it over and tell me what you think? Ciao, SimonKirby 08:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Portal Page Experiment OK, here's my first shot at structuring a Portal Page. I'll do some more fine tuning tomorrow, particularly on the Main Categories section (put them in rows, try to figure out a way to integrate thumbnails into the text). I designed it in monobook, so it probably won't look the same in the default setting. I'm thinking it might be a good idea to create a new category specifically for Superheroes, ie differentiating between super-powered beings and "regular" non-powered heroes. We also need to separate superheroes from villains, otherwise characters such as Nazi Shock Gibson might be listed under the proposed "Electrical Heroes" category. For more convenient group discussion, please post your thoughts and advice on the Forum Page. SimonKirby 11:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :BTW: What do you think of the idea of starting a youtube channel for public domain superhero serials (eg "Spy smasher")? Might be worth considering SimonKirby 11:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Pulp Heroes Portal Here's the basic design for the Pulp Heroes Portal. I was thinking we could use a different color scheme for each one, as the wiki has become much more diverse over the past year or so. I also experimented with blinking text here, and plan to add more "special effects" as we proceed. Let me know if you think we're ready to add these first two portals to the front page. I noticed that we don't have many entries under the Pulp Characters category. I'd like to add a few more to the list, but I'm not sure of the copyright status. Project Gutenberg has a number of Robert E. Howard novellas and short stories listed as public domain. Do you think it can be trusted as a reliable source for PD material? Ciao, SimonKirby 06:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Super Patriot Portal Next, here's the Super Patriot portal, home base for the "stars and stripes" brigade. Includes a youtube video for chapter 1 of Republic's Captain America serial (1944). Ciao, SimonKirby 11:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am the owner of goldenagecomics.co.uk, I would like permission to use your profiles on goldenagecomics.co.uk. Is that ok? I will give full create to the author. Please advise. Janus IM Meen Say, do you investigate for things that can go in the public domain? I suspect a game called IM Meen might be but I don't know for sure so is there anyone on the site who can find it? (Because I don't know how to find the information I need.) To ask questions about copyright status, I suggest you visit the Free Universe forums in the "Community" link above. We have a whole section just for that. If you are talking about the video game IM Meen, there is no way it could be PD unless Simon and Schuster specifically donated it. Otherwise, they own it until at least 2091. The character designs may be under copyright until 70 years after the death of the artist, which may be 120 years from now.... Legacy of the Masque Hello, I was wondering if you could help spread the word about my webseries Legacy of the Masque, which draws heavily from several public domain superheroes as a portion of its backstory. "Diana Bowman, granddaughter of Golden Age superhero Miss Masque, discovers the truth of her family heritage upon inheriting her grandmother's worldly possessions. Seeing how awful the world is, and inspired by her grandmother's youthful crusades, Diana adopts the identity of the Masque and begins patrolling the city as a vigilante hero. With the assistance of a retired superhero from the 1940's the Masque begins a series of adventures fighting crime and standing for justice. Written and directed by Travis Legge" More info is up on our Facebook Fan Page: http://www.facebook.com/whoisthemasque Our cast can be seen at http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2186881/ Arc 1 of Legacy of the Masque is available on Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/Legacy-Masque-Arc-1/dp/B008WGHDBS Thanks, ---- Travis Legge About Public Domain Heroes Hello, Great site BTW! I wanted to ask a question, if I may. I understand the concept of PD Heroes, but specifically, if a character, say The Shield is to be used, he cannot look like the recent one that was done through DC if I'm not mistaken? As long as the costume, and powers are changed, he can be used? I was curious about Captain marvel Jr. as well. As long as he isn't listed on the cover as 'Captain Marvel Jr.', but within the story itself? Thanks for your time!SuperHeroesFan (talk) 05:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Publishers section Hello, sir. I was wondering if you could put a section for the publishers in the drop-down menu under Characters. I'd do it myself, by I don't know how. Hi there! I wanted to ask about your Outworlder webcomic... With it being open-sourced, would you allow it to be re-coloured and re-worded (basically, re-printed)? Thanks in advance. Cebr1979 (talk) 03:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Do you know any websites or forums where I can create/publicize a open-source, public domain superhero, like Steven Wintle and Marz Workman did with Jenny Everywhere and Black Arachnid? Thanks Number Three (talk) 04:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You can do that here. 19:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Captain Future that comic book came this illustration? File:Captain Future.jpgHyju (talk) 02:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Pardon me ...but I'm a little confused. Is there now a rule against attaching categories to image files? I've seen no mention of the subject in the Forum, and it doesn't seem to have been an issue in the past. Cheers, SimonKirby (talk) 07:25, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Open source characters cause people 'round these parts to get a little miffed over nothing lately. There's been a lot of clean up to the category sections recently and I took the images out (all of them, not just yours) because having them there doesn't make sense. The category is for "Male Characters," ''"Female ''Characters," ''etc... Not "Photos of Male Characters," "Photos of Female Characters," etc... The photos belong in the characters' profile, not '''every single place they can possibly be seen'. If either of the admins say's to put them back, go right ahead, I guess, but you're just going to start a war of words about how "open source characters should not even be here anymore" (which I don't think needs to happen). The categories section was one big cluttered mess at one time and is now clean, organised and a lot easier to use. Other than absolutely needing everyone to notice that you created characters, is there a reason you feel their photos need to be here, there, and everywhere?Cebr1979 (talk) 19:19, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :@Cebr1979: :You also removed categories from the Fawcett Horror image files, which are clearly not open source. In addition, you also deleted, in some cases, the permissions notices, which every image posted here is required to display. I have no interest in starting a "war of words", but if you wish to alter the rules governing the categorizing of images on this wiki, I'd suggest that you start a discussion topic on the forum, so that everybody involved may state their views on the matter. With respect, SimonKirby (talk) 23:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC). New Wiki Hi, Mikeyd, Simon here again. Just thought I'd let you know I've started a kind of "sister" wiki for open source characters; you're very welcome to take a look 'round if you feel so inclined. Here's the link: Open Source Superheroes Hope to see you soon. Take care, SimonKirby (talk) 11:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC). I was wondering will you make another issue or story of outworlder im curious to see the continuation may i be bureaucrat hi, not sure exactly where to post this question, so i will post it here. on the subject of derrivitive works, are those that were plotlines in comics abandoned, as the comics were discontinued, considered public domain or orphaned works? i ask because the comico, whitman, gold key comics of Jonny Quest, space ghost, battle of the planets, an other hanna-barberra characters, were direvitives of the tv shows. i feel that those versions, since in limbo, should be/could be public domain. even if the tv versions/counterparts are not. jasontodd3@live.com/TARGET-DEFIANT (talk) 23:52, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Open Source Superheroes Wiki Hello! I'm the new bureaucrat at the O/S wiki and am looking for a team of 4 people (not including myself) to be admins and help determine what new O/S characters follow the proper guidelines to become new profiles here at the PDSH. Is this a position you would be interested in? Please let me know here. Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:58, November 30, 2016 (UTC)